In some applications, it is advantageous to use an electrical generator with a source impedance that is very different from the source impedance that would result in maximum power delivery to the load. For example, in the context of radio-frequency (RF) generators, the source impedance is often very different from the complex conjugate of the load impedance. In terms of a Smith chart (reflection coefficient chart, Philip H. Smith, 1939), the source impedance in such generators is toward the edge of a chart normalized to the load impedance (e.g., 50 ohms for standard RF applications). Some radio-frequency (RF) generators are designed with such a source impedance to render the generator less expensive and bulky than one having a resistive source impedance (e.g., 50 ohms).
One disadvantage of such a design, however, is that the generator is much more sensitive to variations in load impedance when the load impedance is close to the nominal load impedance (e.g., 50 ohms) into which the generator is designed to operate than a generator having a resistive source impedance that is matched to the load impedance. A particular difficulty in such systems when operated into a nonlinear load such as a plasma is that a change in generator output power can result in a change in load impedance, and a change in load impedance can result in a change in generator output power. In some situations, the generator and the nonlinear load may interact in a manner that results in instability of the output power.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for modifying interactions between an electrical generator and a nonlinear load.